User talk:NeloAngelo
Imagine userboxes? Is it possible to have specialized character boxes for SMT Imagine, like what's been provided for Nocturne and P4(red and yellow respectively)? I guess green could work, since that's the color of the Devil Buster logo. Also, I accidentally started a Millennium Kingdom stub with a typo('Millenium'), so if someone could delete that, I'd appreciate it. Cj iwakura 22:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :Though I am not responsible for managing userboxes (I just make them), I think you are always welcomed to make more userboxes, and place them in the Megami Tensei Wiki:Userbox Development Group/User. For nominating stuff to be deleted, type on the article you wish to be deleted. Hope that helps. -- N/A 05:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Megami Tensei Wiki. I'm Seventh Evening, one of the Sysop here. Thank you for choosing to edit and upload information here. Those skill tables you've uploaded are nice, and not many of our Personae have skill lists yet. I like the format you chose to do it in, however, I would add one more column that puts in the level the skills are learned as well. I did that on a skill table for Tomoe Gozen. Thanks again for joining, and if you need any assistance, I'd be happy to help out. SeventhEvening 17:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome from me as well. One more person helping is great, since SeventhEvening and I were pretty much the only two around for the longest time. I've been spending time making templates and doing a ton of organization for the wiki, so I'm here to help if you have any questions too. Akkilmar 18:23, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Userboxes The userboxes you made are wonderful. Thanks for making some! Akkilmar 21:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Template I was trying to make a template however I have no idea of how to make on could you help me whit that --I need ur Halp! 16:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Never Mind I figured it by myself --I need ur Halp! 19:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Iam sorry .... From:otherself12 : I'm not trying to be critical on you. Nothing personal, but I just find it annoying, don't let my words get to you, if you have informations to contribute, be bold, and edit. -- N/A 08:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Logo Any ideas for a new logo? If you can whip something up Megaten-centric, it would be really great. —'BLUER一番 ' 02:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :We seems to have a ready made transparent sprite image of Jack Frost (Image:Demi-jfrost.gif) and Pyro Jack (Image:Demi-punkin.gif) but truth to be told, making logo and editing images is definitely not my expertise, I'm sorry, I can't help much ^^U -- N/A 02:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::'Tis okay, I'll figure out a new logo. ::BTW, you now have the honor of the selecting a new Featured Media to be placed on the Main Page. —'BLUER一番 ' 10:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, about the featured media, if you don't want to do it, I'm not gonna force you ^_^. —'BLUER一番 ' 10:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) thanks for telling me how to, i will revise my other two that i updated in the correct style. and you are'nt being an ass at all i just didn't know how to do it XD Your Input Is Needed Hello NeloAngelo. We are in the midst of selecting a new bureaucrat - one that may encourage an active and neutral community of good-faith users. Please come to: the forum thread, and let your votes, or opinions, be heard. Thanks in advance! ^^ BLUER一番 12:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC)